


Five Thousand Yen [Podfic]

by Inkyrius



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkyrius/pseuds/Inkyrius
Summary: “This... seems to be a programme for children. I know we’re younger than you, but...”“It sounds like a mystery show. That’s up yours and Togami-chi’s alley, ‘right?”Togami and Kirigiri bond. Sort of. Not really.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zenonaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenonaa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Five Thousand Yen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713742) by [zenonaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenonaa/pseuds/zenonaa). 



> I'd still love (haha) to do Love Love Love, but emotions are so much harder than comedy, so I took a break and did this instead. I'm still hoping to finish that one, though! Anyway, I hope this lives up to your hilarious vision for this fic.
> 
> If by chance you're seeing this and have somehow avoided zenonaa to this point, go read everything else she has written. It is all so good.

Audio from Blue's Clues Season 3 Episode 15

Download:[ MP3 ](https://www.mediafire.com/?hrqi3yrbzy5gukd)|[ M4A ](https://www.mediafire.com/?6j4bvb3kwp4kkaj)


End file.
